Anniversary: Special, Just Because
by R011ingThunder
Summary: Reimagining the 413 episode with different outcome. Juvia is still looking for the perfect present for her darling Gray, and here comes Lyon to help the love of his life. What could go wrong? Gray and Lyon may handle their grief in different ways, but maybe this year neither will have to do it alone. [Mazeverse] Gruvia, Lyvia, Grayza
1. In which Lyon Doesn't Know How to Say No

_Imagine a Fiore without the GMG. The Fairy Tail power-houses have just returned from Tenrou and are ready to get on with their lives. We deviate from the canon and explore a tangled what-if world, focusing on the romantic relationships between our favorite guild mages. This is presented through a series of interconnected AU short stories that can be read as stand-alone pieces, as a universe, or a single relationship at a time by referencing the tags in the description of each story._

 _Many pairings will be explored (not all at the same time, obviously). Throughout the series, we'll see some: Gruvia, Lyvia, Grayza, Jerza, Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships as we try to pair the spares. Consider this my attempt at solving the infamous love maze in a way that is grounded and realistic. Welcome to the [Mazeverse]!_

* * *

 **Happy Friday! Brand new story today, guys. I've been waiting to share this one for a while. I hope you like it!  
**

 **For those who are new to Mazeverse, make the assumption that in this world, Juvia reaches out to Lyon for help often for all things Gray-related. With as helpful as he's been, I imagine she probably has him on speed dial. :) Also, Mazeverse Juvia is in a transitional state where she mixes first and third person when she speaks. There are plot-related reasons for that. If you're curious, I'll direct you to the appropriate companion piece in my notes at the end of this chapter.  
**

 **For those who are familiar with Mazeverse, this takes place about two or three weeks after the end of Schemes, Dreams and Festive Treats and A Wingman for Christmas. I guess it would be mid-to-late January. That's probably the wrong month for the events that I reference in canon, but I needed this to take place between Christmas and Valentine's Day. So it's January. :)**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"I just think that you need to be realistic," Yuka said. "I don't see this going well."

Toby clutched the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly to his chest. "I don't see why it's a problem. What's wrong with having a dream?"

"It's _love_! That's never a problem," giggled Sherry, gesturing to make a point. "I'm with Toby on this one."

"It's Jenny Realight! That's the problem," Yuka insisted, slamming his fist on the table. "Lyon, talk some sense into these two."

"That's right," Sherry chimed in. "Tell us who's right."

Lyon looked at his teammates, unsure of what he was supposed to say. Did they honestly expect him to have an opinion on this? It wasn't like it was any of his business.

Lyon's communication lacrima sounded. He almost grinned. "Sorry, I actually have to take this," he said. "I've been expecting a call." He excused himself and stepped out of the Lamia Scale guild hall.

He didn't know who was calling, but he would have answered even if it had been one of those pushy magazine salesmen. Fortunately, the voice that greeted him was far more pleasant.

"Hello, Lyon."

Lyon could feel himself smiling. He tried not to sound too excited. "Juvia! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Juvia was looking for some advice. Are you busy?" she asked politely.

"No, not at all." Lyon brushed the snow off of a bench and took a seat. This would probably take a while. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Juvia is looking for a present for Gray," she said. "You see, our anniversary is coming up and Juvia didn't quite know what to get him. And you're so good at this sort of thing, and Juvia was wondering if you had any advice," Juvia rambled without pausing for breath.

"Your anniversary?" he asked evenly. He forced himself to reign in his emotions. "I didn't realize you two had known each other that long."

"Well, technically, it's been more than seven years. But for us, it hasn't quite been _that_ long."

He gave a wry smile. "So how exactly is it an anniversary?"

"Maybe that's not quite the right word, but does Juvia really need a reason to express her feelings? Any day can be special, if you let it." It sounded like she was smiling.

"That's very wise. So, basically you're looking for an I Love You Just Because present?"

"Yes, you could say that. What do you think I should get him?"

"Is there anything he enjoys doing?"

"Juvia's not sure…" her voice trailed off. "The other day, he was saying something to Natsu about snowboarding. Would tickets to a ski resort be too much?"

"That's a good idea. As long as you don't expect him to bring you along, that is," Lyon said.

"Oh." Juvia sounded crestfallen. "But who else would he take?"

"Natsu, maybe. Or one of the girls on his team?" Lyon suggested wryly.

"You mean he might go with Love Rival? Juvia couldn't bear that!"

Lyon sighed. Juvia wasn't a bad sort, but she was imaginative and tended to go to extremes. Then again, the rest of her foolish guild did as well, so it wasn't a surprise. Birds of a feather and all that.

"I doubt Gray appreciates you talking about his friends that way," Lyon interjected gently. "She has a name, doesn't she?"

"Yes, but Lucy is Juvia's Love Rival!" Juvia insisted.

"Juvia. You have to stop calling her that," he said firmly.

Juvia sighed. "Fine. But Juvia doesn't want Gray to go on a romantic getaway with _Lucy_. Maybe Juvia should just ask Gray out on a date. What do you think?"

"Do you think he'd say yes?" Lyon asked.

"Well, no… that is…"

"Let's try to come up with something _he_ would like."

"What do _you_ think would make a good present?" asked Juvia.

"Me?" Lyon paused. "Personally, I should think that spending the day with someone special should be more than enough. A walk on the beach. Watch the sunset. That sort of thing," he said honestly. He preferred the snow, but Juvia seemed to be a seaside sort of girl.

"Lyon's such a romantic!" Juvia giggled.

"It's the thought that counts. As long as something's from the heart, nothing else matters."

"But we just decided that a date isn't a good idea, so it needs to be something else," she said, pausing. "Maybe Juvia should make something?"

"Handmade gifts are always nice. Did you have something specific in mind?"

"Well, we've established that Juvia is a disaster in the kitchen…"

"I wouldn't use the word disaster," said Lyon, remembering the afternoon they had spent baking cookies for his foster brother. He smiled at the memory of a flour-covered Juvia. "Though, avoiding the kitchen might not be a bad idea."

"Juvia could knit him a scarf…"

"Do you know how to knit?"

"Well, no…"

"You might want to hold off on that, then," he suggested gently.

Juvia sighed.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with buying him something either," Lyon suggested. "It'll still be meaningful with all the thought you put into it."

"That's a good idea. But what should Juvia get? There are so many choices!"

"I wouldn't mind taking a look with you, if you think it would help."

"Oh, would you, Lyon?" He could hear the excitement in her voice. "But… Juvia wouldn't want to trouble you…"

"No trouble at all," he told her. "I have business in Magnolia next week anyways. I don't mind arriving a day early."

"Thank you, Lyon! You've been most helpful again!"

"Sure thing. Any—" A click sounded in Lyon's ear. "Any time…" he cringed to himself.

Lyon stared at the lacrima in his hand for a moment. Then he sighed, slipping it in his pocket.

"Lyon!" a childish voice called out.

Lyon turned to see Chelia Blendy beaming at him like a Cheshire cat.

He frowned. "How much did you hear?"

Chelia shrugged innocently. "Some. I don't know if I remember all of it though…"

"You don't remember _any_ of it," Lyon said sharply.

Chelia laughed. "Whatever you say, Lyon. Although that was an awfully interesting conversation. Were you talking to that Fairy Tail girl?"

" _Chelia_ ," he warned, frowning at her.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me," she said. "I'll just ask Sherry."

The little devil!

"Whatever you do, don't say anything to Sherry," said Lyon.

A slow smile pulled at the corners of Chelia's mouth. "What's in it for me?"

Lyon racked his mind for a good bribe. "Well, what about…"

"Don't bother," said Sherry, stepping out from a shadowy alcove. "I heard everything."

"Aw, Sherry! You're no fun," pouted Chelia. "You should totally have waited until after he promised me something!"

Sherry ignored her. "Expecting a call, huh?" she asked giving Lyon a pointed look. He couldn't tell if she had caught his lie or if she was teasing him over Juvia.

Lyon let out a breath. "Just… don't. Don't say anything."

She didn't, choosing to high-five Chelia instead.

* * *

 **Chelia Blendy - Extortionist in Training.  
**

 **Looks like Lyon's in way over his head. Our boy's got it bad!** **My head-canon for this 'verse is that Juvia probably calls Lyon a lot to get his advice on Gray-related things. Lyon, a fool in love, never fails to deliver.**

 ** _So this is the story of Lyon, who's head-over-heels for Juvia, who's pining after Gray, who... _any guesses as to what comes next? We'll add to this sentence in a few chapters...** _ **  
**_

 **If you're wondering about the reference Lyon makes about baking cookies with Juvia or you're curious about Juvia's reasons for first vs. third person, hit up my profile and check out _[Mazeverse] A Wingman for Christmas._**

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse] Anniversary: Special, Just Because_** **, Lyon and Juvia go shopping:** _"Gray tends to be practical. I always try to get him something he'll actually use. One year, I got him socks for his birthday."_

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	2. In which Gray is Hard to Shop For

**Happy Friday! I am super, super-psyched with the response to this one. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it as much as I enjoyed working on it. This is my favorite chapter in this story, so I hope you like it!  
**

 **In other news, keep your eyes open for a new story series, called Tail as Old as Time _,_ that I'm going to start posting on Mondays. These are going to be Fairy Tail fairy tales. (I know. It's done before, but I had a plot bunny and this is what happened.) The first story in this series is going to a mermaid AU based on...The Little Mermaid (couldn't have guessed that... XD). So that's going to come out on Mondays, 'cause we all need a little fanfic pick-me-up at the start of the week.**

 **Mazeverse will still be posted on Fridays.**

 **To the repeat guest-reviewer known as darling spider: Thanks a bunch! ******I appreciate you stopping by. I always love hearing from you.**  
**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Juvia met Lyon in front of the inn he was staying at. He seemed almost distracted, lines of exhaustion creasing around his eyes. But his weary look was gone in an instant. He grinned broadly when he saw her.

"Juvia!"

"Hello, Lyon. Has Lamia Scale been keeping you busy?" she asked politely.

"Not too much," he said. "I appreciate you meeting me out here. I would have met you over at your place if not for your need for discretion."

Juvia shook her head, smiling. "Oh, no. Juvia should be thanking you! It is too kind of you to help Juvia with this."

"Shall we go? Where would you like to start?"

Juvia pondered for a moment before answering. "The Central Shopping District would be a good place to start. You can find anything there."

"Lead the way, then."

Magnolia's Central Shopping District was bustling in the afternoon. Merchants hocked their wares and townspeople hurried about their business.

Juvia and Lyon had visited three shops with nothing to show for it except a set of guitar strings.

"For Gajee," Juvia had explained. "He needs new ones."

"This isn't going well, is it?" asked Lyon.

"Juvia never realized that Gray was this difficult to buy for," said Juvia. It was starting to feel like _anybody_ would have been easier to shop for than Gray was. "What do you normally get him?"

"Gray tends to be practical. I always try to get him something he'll actually use. One year, I got him socks for his birthday," offered Lyon.

"Socks…" Juvia felt her features twist in horror. "Juvia can't do that!"

"Which is why I didn't suggest it." Lyon looked amused.

Juvia tugged on one of her curls. "Maybe I should get something he can wear. Something to keep him warm, maybe?" Juvia pointed at a clothing store.

"That's practical. There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

Lyon's mouth quirked. "You might have noticed, he seems to have trouble hanging on to his clothes. That, and I don't think Ice-Make Wizards get cold. At least I don't. I have a feeling that Gray doesn't either."

"But you dress in layers all the time." Juvia pointed the short cloak wrapped around Lyon's shoulders.

"I dress to make a statement. Gray on the other hand… I can't say I care much for his fashion sense, when he _does_ choose to wear anything at all, that is."

"What about this?" Juvia held up a red hat. A gigantic pale-pink plume that trailed along the wide brim and down the back.

It looked almost ridiculous, but for some strange reason, it reminded Juvia of Gray. She could just see him, snatching the hat out of the air and waving it like a trophy. Then he'd put it on, the brim pulled low over his forehead, that confident smirk on his lips.

Juvia banished her daydream, turning to Lyon. She held the hat up in question.

Lyon's eyes danced with amusement. "Make it something he'd pick for himself. That's the only way he'll actually wear it."

Juvia's eyes fell on a display of wooly scarves. They were soft between her fingers. One of them was red and black, like a checkerboard.

She tried to picture it on Gray. He'd probably fold it in half before looping it around his neck, letting both ends hang down his chest. Juvia scrunched her nose. She didn't particularly like the effect. It wasn't quite Gray…at least not _her_ Gray. In another time and another place, perhaps. But this wasn't the right present either.

It was such a shame. The scarf looked quite cozy.

Maybe in another color it wouldn't bother her so much? She picked up a royal blue one, looping it around Lyon's neck without thinking.

Juvia frowned. It looked good on him. Almost too good. "What do you think?" she asked.

Lyon tugged at the scarf, adjusting it around his neck. "I wouldn't mind wearing something like this," Lyon commented, surveying himself in the mirror. He turned, tossing one of the ends over his shoulder dramatically. "Keep in mind, Gray's got darker hair than me, so this might not be his color."

Juvia put the scarf back. The blue probably wasn't Gray's color, but it was definitely Lyon's.

"Hmm. Gray wears a lot of orange… " She pulled on the sleeve of a Hawaiian shirt with orange blossoms on it. "What do you think of this?" She held it up against Lyon's chest, trying to imagine it on Gray. She couldn't picture that at all. "Would you… maybe try it on for Juvia?" asked Juvia in a small voice.

"If you think it'll help." Lyon shrugged, disappearing into a changing booth with the shirt.

After a few minutes, Lyon's voice emerged, sounding muffled from behind the curtain. "Um, Juvia?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Erm. No. I'm not sure this is a good idea…"

"Juvia wants to see."

"You really don't."

"Surely, it can't be that bad."

Juvia heard what sounded like a sigh mixed with a snort. "The things I do for you, Miss Juvie…" Lyon pulled the curtain back. "So. What do you think?"

The shirt was shapeless, formless, and floral. Lyon had left the top buttons undone in an attempt at casualness, but that didn't help matters. The sleeves were both short and boxy, making Lyon's arms look awkwardly long and thin.

The worst part was the color. Juvia had never realized just how pale Lyon was. Or maybe it was the shirt that was incredibly bright. At any rate, it gave the effect that Lyon was a giant, melting orange creamsicle.

And Juvia couldn't keep from laughing.

"I _told_ you," Lyon said, his head ducked. The tips of his ears were pink. It looked as if he wished he could disappear.

"J-Juvia's sorry! She doesn't mean to laugh!" gasped Juvia, one hand in front of her mouth. The other wrapped around her stomach as she doubled over in giggles.

"I'm glad you find this whole affair amusing," Lyon grumbled good-naturedly.

"Lyon just looks so silly!"

"And whose fault is that? If you're quite finished humiliating me…?"

Juvia just nodded, dabbing at her eyes. She was laughing so hard she had started tearing up.

Lyon snorted, going to change back into his normal attire.

Juvia looked back at the display of scarves again, surprising herself when she snatched the royal blue one. Juvia marched over to the register to pay for it before she could change her mind.

Juvia tucked the scarf at the bottom of her bag, next to the guitar strings she'd bought for Gajee.

* * *

 **Can anyone identify all the Gray outfit references from the anime? There are two obvious ones and two that are in there for bonus-points! And if you can spot any additional ones, then that's _bonus_ bonus-points! :) Leave a comment if you think you know the answer!**

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse]_** ** _Anniversary: Special, Just Because_** **,** **Juvia's timing is not so awesome:** _Lyon had asked Juvia to wait a few days before giving it to Gray. But Juvia was too excited to wait. Why put it off?_ **If you know how this episode goes, then you know the drama you're in for... Sort of.**

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	3. In which LoveRival and Juvia are Worried

**Happy Friday!**

 **Did anyone catch the reference to Edolas Gray's checkered scarf in the last chapter? The other obvious one was Gray wearing Rufus' GMG hat. There were a couple other obscure ones, but those were the two I was hoping you'd pick up on. :)** **  
**

 **To guest reviewer darling spider: You're sweet. :) Don't underestimate how much your feedback matters. For me, it's is a huge deal. Between a full-time job and school on the side, it's not always easy to find the time and motivation to write. But g** ** **etting to hear from you guys** makes it totally worth it. Plus, your comments make me feel better after a really long day. :) PS When Gray _does_ choose to wear something, his fashion sense is hit-or-miss. He's got really awesome outfits and then he's got 'Why-Would-You-Wear-That-Ever' outfits? That might be why he doesn't wear them, actually... XD  
**

 **Now...on to the actual story.**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

Juvia tucked Gray's present in a bag with some tissue paper. She had finally found what she was looking for in a tacky gift shop, of all places. Lyon had called it a tourist trap, but Juvia dragged him inside anyways, desperate to find something, _anything_ for Gray. It was a good thing she did, because that's where she saw it.

Juvia picked up a steel belt-buckle embossed with the Fairy Tail emblem. It was cool and it was practical. And, as Lyon had wickedly pointed out, it would keep him from losing his clothes, or his pants at least. All in all, it was very Gray.

Juvia hoped he would like it.

Lyon had asked Juvia to wait a few days before giving it to Gray. But Juvia was too excited to wait. Why put it off?

Tucking the bag under her arm, Juvia set out in search of Gray. The streets were dark, though it was still early in the evening. It looked like it might snow. Of course, that was typical for this time of year.

Juvia wondered if Gray was still at the guild hall.

Unsurprisingly, the guild hall was a hub of activity when Juvia arrived. The Fairy Tail wizards joked and shouted, exuberant as ever. The chilly weather hadn't put a damper on their spirits.

The rest of Gray's team was sitting at the bar. Natsu and his Exceed were stuffing their faces, chatting with Mirajane and Love Rival.

A little voice nagged in the back of Juvia's head. Hadn't Lyon asked her to stop calling that girl 'Love Rival?'

Fine. _Lucy._

"Hey, Juvia! What's up?" The Fire Dragon-Slayer raised a hand in greeting.

"Oh, Natsu." Juvia looked around, not seeing her beloved around. "Have you seen Gray around?"

Natsu frowned. "Yeah…I don't know." He waved vaguely. "He's probably around."

"I think he left a while ago," said Lucy.

"Did he?" asked Natsu, as if surprised.

"He said he needed some air," Happy piped up. "How could you forget something like that?"

Natsu laughed awkwardly. "Oh, yeah. Oops!" He was hiding something. Juvia could tell. "You know, he's probably just out for a walk."

"But that was hours ago," said Lucy, worry flickering in her eyes.

"It might be a long walk," suggested Happy.

"Yeah, if he's trying to walk all the way to Crocus," snapped Lucy. "Maybe he's gone home?"

Natsu shrugged, seeming unconcerned.

Juvia bit her lip, frowning. "Do you think he's all right?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem a little off today." Lucy tapped a thoughtful finger against her cheek.

"Really? I didn't notice anything," said Mira.

Natsu gave the girls a sharp glance. "Look, I'm sure the Ice Cube's fine," he said quickly. "But you just might want to wait until he comes back to the guild tomorrow to talk to him. That's all I'm sayin'."

Juvia felt unsure, but she nodded.

Mira hadn't noticed anything wrong, and she had a good intuition about these things. The barmaid was more observant that most when it came to her friends.

But Love Rival seemed to think—no, _Lucy_. Lucy thought that Gray had been acting strangely. She seemed a little troubled by it. Surely her opinion was worth something.

Worry stirred in Juvia's stomach, tying it into a Gordian knot. She'd just have to find him to see for herself.

"Thanks for your help. Have a good night!" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Notice anyone missing from the guild? Other than Gray (obviously)?  
**

 ** **One of the things that bothers me about the 413 Days episode is that Erza and Natsu _encouraged_ Juvia to go after Gray _on this particular day_. After all these years, wouldn't they have noticed that Gray always gets super moody and depressed around this time every year? I get Lucy and Wendy being clueless; they're new to the guild. But Erza and Natsu should have known better. Are they really that oblivious or are they purposely trying to sabotage Juvia? (Neither one seems plausible. It's probably just a big, gaping plot hole.) End rant.  
****

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse]_** ** _Anniversary: Special, Just Because_** **,** **Juvia runs into Gray:** _"Gray, darling! Juvia was looking everywhere," she breathed, running up to him. "Nobody's seen you. Where have you been all day?"_ **Cringe. You know where I'm going with this.  
**

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	4. In which Juvia Finally Finds Gray

**Happy Friday! Who's looking forward to the weekend?  
**

 **So, this is the infamous 413 scene (and where the title of this fic comes from). I wanted to keep as much of the dub dialogue as possible to emphasize the impact created by Mazeverse-timeline events (which is minimal at this stage). As much as I make Mazeverse sound like it's about pairing everybody with everybody else, it's also a study in the ripple effect of small decisions. Like if we tweaking a character's motivations, he may take the same action, but end up with different consequences because he did it for a different reason.  
**

 **darling spider: I'm with you there! That really bugged me. But now that we've complained about Erza, where do you suppose she is? ;)**

 **guest: Sorry, I'm really not trying to mess with y'all. :) The ability to write longer chapters is a skill that I'm actively trying to improve upon. Can I take it as a positive that you want to see more? XD**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"Now where?" she asked herself. If Gray really was just out for a walk, she might run into him if she wandered around. But if he had gone home, then there was no sense in staying out here.

Juvia decided to head to Gray's apartment. If he wasn't there, she could wander back through Magnolia and hopefully catch him while he was out.

It wasn't long until Juvia ran into a familiar face.

"Oh, hello, Lyon!" she smiled brightly. "Fancy running into you here!" He had said he had business in town, so she shouldn't have been surprised to see him, but pleasantly surprised she was.

"Juvia! Were you on your way to Gray's house?"

"Yes, that's right. Were you just there?" she asked.

Lyon looked away. "Kind of. I was… popping in for a quick visit. But he isn't there."

"He… isn't?" The knot of worry grew.

"You needed to see him?" He eyed the gift bag in her hand with a look of apprehension. "Today?"

"Yes. Today is special, just because," Juvia smiled again. "You taught Juvia that. So Juvia did the math. Today is Gray and Juvia's 413 day anniversary."

"Anniversary?" echoed Lyon, an odd expression crossing his features. He shook his head. "Juvia…"

"But if he's not home, Juvia will just have to look around. Thanks for letting Juvia know. See you later."

"Yes. But, Juvia!" Lyon called after her.

Juvia didn't stop, her worry for Gray consuming her. What if something had happened? What if he was in some kind of trouble? What if he was sick? What if he was hurt? What if he needed her? The possibilities made her dizzy.

Frantically, she tore through the streets. _Where could he be?_

Her prayers were answered as she rounded the corner next to the bakery. There he was. Gray. Juvia's knees were weak with relief.

"Gray, darling! Juvia was looking everywhere," she breathed, running up to him. "Nobody's seen you. Where have you been all day?"

"Eh. Just felt like taking a long walk," he muttered. He moved to step past her.

"Wait!" Juvia stepped in front of him again. She wanted to throw her arms around him.

For surely, then he would hug her back, pulling her into a passionate embrace. At long last. And then he would say –

"What d'ya want?" Gray's hands were jammed in his pockets.

Juvia cringed.

The Gray that stood before her was certainly not hugging her. If anything, he looked almost apprehensive. Juvia came back to reality, remembering why she had gone looking for him in the first place.

"Juvia—that is, _I_ ," Juvia corrected herself quickly. "I got this for you. I hope you like it."

Gray sighed, barely glancing at the bag in her hand. "You should get home before it starts storming."

Juvia took a step backwards, remembering Lyon's warnings about smothering Gray.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. But I'd like for you to keep it," she said hopefully.

Gray's eyes met hers, his expression unreadable. A cold feeling settled in Juvia's chest as he shook his head.

Gray swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I can't do this with you right now."

He shouldered past her without a backwards glance.

"So, you found him."

Juvia whirled around to see Lyon. Had he seen the whole thing?

"Yes." Juvia wrapped her arms around herself. "Juvia doesn't know what she did wrong..."

"It's not you," Lyon said softly. "This just isn't a good time for Gray. Years ago, on this day, Gray's master gave her life to save him."

"She died _today_ …?" Juvia whispered. Her heart felt like lead.

Lyon nodded grimly.

"So that's why you asked me to wait a couple days." Of course, like a fool, she hadn't listened.

"For tonight, at least, just let him be."

"Juvia had no idea…"

Gray had never told her about his master, about his past, about any of it. His lack of trust in her made Juvia a little bit sad. But it was understandable. Gray was a private person who kept his feelings to himself.

But she should have known. She should have known something was wrong when he saw him, his expression listless. She should have known something was wrong when Natsu evaded her questions at the guild. She should have known, but she was so wrapped up in her own feelings that hadn't been paying any attention…

A memory dredged itself from the depths of Juvia's subconscious.

"But Lyon… wasn't she your master too?"

Lyon looked up, startled. Juvia could see the veiled pain in his eyes.

"Oh, Lyon," she whispered.

"Juvia, _don't_ …" He shook his head. Lyon forced a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"How can Juvia not?" Juvia remembered the weary set to his features when she saw him yesterday. That wasn't simple exhaustion. He was hurting too. "You said you had business in Magnolia. You were coming to see Gray, weren't you?"

Lyon gave a wry smile. "It seems Gray doesn't want to see anyone, as you are now well aware. Although, I suppose he wasn't expecting _me_." Lyon sighed. "It's probably sentimental of me, but I had hoped to remember her, like she deserves. Share stories, memories. I had hoped that, this year, neither of us would have to do it alone."

"Juvia doesn't share any memories with Lyon," she said slowly. She was surprised to find she had latched onto Lyon's elbow. "But she'd love to hear about yours."

Lyon shook his head. "I couldn't trouble you like that."

"It's no trouble," Juvia said. "Juvia wants to. If you'd let her, that is."

* * *

 ** **Juvia's friendship with Lyon has made her a touch more self-aware. At this point, it's enough to change the tone of the scene, but it wasn't enough for her to avoid this disappointing encounter with Gray.**  
**

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse]_** ** _Anniversary: Special, Just Because_** **,** **we see into Gray's world:** _It was grey. It was gloomy. It was appropriate for a day like today._

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	5. In which Erza is Cold

**Happy Friday! I'm so ready for the weekend, who's with me? XD**

 **guest :** **Looks like you read my mind.** **This one's for you!**

 **And for all you patient Grayza fans who have been wondering what this couple might look like in the world of Mazeverse...this is your chapter!**

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

It was grey.

It was gloomy.

It was appropriate for a day like today.

Gray had wanted nothing more than to have stayed in bed, with the covers pulled over his head to darken his dreary world.

But he didn't.

Gray forced himself to head to the guild instead. The distraction would be good for him. So he went. It was better than facing the demons in his past.

 _Deliora_ …

He chatted with Erza, laughed at Happy, fought with Natsu, and teased Lucy. Gray let the droning clamor of the busy guild settle over him, numbing the ache in his chest like a layer of ice.

 _Ur…_

After a few hours, he'd excused himself. Gray knew he'd only get more waspish as the evening went on and he didn't want to do anything he'd really regret. As it was, he was already feeling a little guilty for some of the things he'd said to Natsu. He'd have to let the Dragon-Slayer get the first punch in the next time they fought. That was the closest thing the flame-brained idiot was getting to an apology.

That seemed to be Gray's lot in life. Always hurting others. Always bringing them trouble. Never quite bringing himself to say that he was sorry. But he was.

 _Lyon…_

But then there was the issue of Juvia. It wasn't her fault she caught him on a bad day.

That haunted look in her eyes as he pushed by, disappointment frosted with hurt, it cut him to the core. He heaved a sigh. He'd been a jerk. And she deserved better.

Somehow, he always managed to disappoint people.

And even though part of him had wanted to turn around, to fix things, the other part of him knew he'd only make things worse. So, he kept on walking, ignoring the self-loathing bubbling in his gut.

The memories swirled around him like snowflakes.

The snow was falling heavily by the time he arrived back at his apartment. It crunched underfoot and covered everything in a layer of white.

Gray froze, eyes widening in surprise.

"Erza!?"

His redheaded teammate was huddled beside his front door, a blanket of snow piling up around her.

"G-Gray…" She smiled softly, her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Who else did you expect? It _is_ my house," he said, helping her up. "God, you're freezing. Let's get you inside."

Gray tossed Erza's wet jacket over the back of a chair. Her clothes had stayed dry, but her teeth still chattered. The fact that he liked to keep his place a bit on the chilly side probably wasn't helping.

"What were you doing out in the snow like that?" he demanded, frowning.

"I knew y-you'd be back eventually," she said, as if that explained anything.

Gray rolled his eyes, grabbing the quilt off his bed. He paused by the thermostat on his way past, cranking the heat up all the way up. It would be uncomfortably warm for him, but he'd deal with that later.

"Yeah, but why would you do a dumb thing like that?" Gray led Erza to the couch, draping the blanket around her shoulders.

"I was worried about you."

" _Me_?" Gray shook his head in disbelief.

The softness in her eyes caught Gray off-guard. His chest tightened uncomfortably. He had good days and bad ones, but he wasn't worth sitting in the snow over.

"I'll make us some tea," he muttered, retreating to the kitchen.

Gray filled two mugs with hot water. He started to reach for the tea bags, but swapped one for a packet of instant cocoa instead as he remembered Erza's sweet-tooth.

"Here," he said, pressing one of the steaming mugs into her hands. She was still colder than he would have liked, but she seemed to be doing better. At least she wasn't shivering anymore.

For a moment, they sat in silence.

It was strange, really.

For the first time today, the ever-present ache had receded. The memories had been cast aside, pushed back into the darkest corner of his mind.

If Gray had known that this sort of distraction was all it took to make the day better, he would have pitched Natsu out into the snow years ago.

Gray felt Erza give him a nudge with her shoulder. She was giving him that look again. It was the one that made his insides want to turn inside out.

He let out a breath, answering the question that went unasked. "I'll be fine, Erza. You know that."

She hummed vaguely.

He could tell she didn't believe him. But he also knew she knew better than to ask.

But he pulled her closer against him, in silent acceptance of the comfort she offered. "You're still kind of cold," he said instead.

She let her head drop against his shoulder with a sigh. She smelled like strawberries.

"Gray?" she asked, a question in her eyes.

Gray shook his head. "This…" he gestured vaguely. "This is enough. You're here. That's all I need."

* * *

 **And now we know where Erza was. I love how these two are such close friends. :) Could they ever be more?**

 **Every couple we've seen so far has been set up as one-sided. It's going to come down to a question of why each is one sided and what's it going to take for the first ship to work things out (and who's it going to be)? What's going to happen to everybody else after? Will taking two people out of the picture change how things are going to work out and what ripples will that cause?**

 ** **But we're almost at the end of this particular story. All that's left is two epilogues that give closure to the couple of loose ends that are out there.  
****

 **Next time, in** ** _[Mazeverse]_** ** _Anniversary: Special, Just Because_** **,** **we get back with Lyon and Juvia:** _"Then Lyon should know that he can always confide in Juvia. Juvia brings Lyon her problems. Lyon should be able to do the same."_

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	6. Epilogue A: In which Lyon is Friendzoned

**Happy Friday! We've got more of a drabble than a chapter, but I couldn't leave this loose end hanging. Sorry it's so short. I was going to combine it with next week's (also short) chapter, but I haven't had time to write lately, so bear with me while I play catch up. :)  
**

 ** **darling spider:** **It's all good. Breathe. ;) If you're looking for more twists and upsets of the status quo, stay tuned. Remember in chapter 1 when I mentioned Toby's little crush on Jenny Realight? At first, I was only joking, but I kind of like the idea, because how crazy would that be?  
****

 ** **Waffels : Wow! You have no idea how thrilled I was to come back to an inbox full of comments from you. Completely blew me away. I really appreciate all the support. :) Anyways, that's so funny; that's actually the perfect soundtrack for last chapter.****

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

It was well past midnight. The owner of the café finally kicked Lyon and Juvia out so he and his staff could go home.

Juvia had protested, but Lyon had insisted on walking her back to Fairy Hills, despite it being out of his way.

"Thank you for tonight, Juvia."

Juvia smiled. "Juvia doesn't mind at all. Lyon is a good friend. Juvia only hopes he considers her one as well."

"Of course," he said.

"Then Lyon should know that he can always confide in Juvia. Juvia brings Lyon her problems. Lyon should be able to do the same."

"Thank you, all the same. Good night, Juvie."

He was calling her _that_ again, but Juvia didn't correct him. "See you soon, next time you're in Magnolia," she said instead.

Juvia reached in her bag for her keys. Her fingers brushed against something soft. She had forgotten to take it out of her bag yesterday.

It was now or never.

"Lyon, wait!"

"What's the matter?"

"Juvia got this for you," she said. From her bag, Juvia pulled the royal blue scarf. She held it out to him, suddenly feeling a little shy. Her heart was pounding and her mouth felt a little dry. "Do you… like it?"

Lyon's eyes widened as he accepted the gift, adjusting it around his neck and throwing one end over his shoulder as he had the day before.

A wide smile crossed his face. "I love it."

* * *

 **Did Lyon just get friend-zoned? Or does the fact that she totally bought him a scarf (that's got to be symbolic somehow, right?) mean there's still hope?**

 ** **Keep in mind that Mazeverse Lyon isn't** actively pursuing Juvia here, which I think suits him better than the whole desperate thing he initially pulls in canon. Just like in canon, it demonstrates that Lyon's ********smart enough to read the futility of his situation, genuinely cares about Juvia's happiness and has the self-control to do the right thing. This is, arguably worse, since h**** elping Juvia (and not taking advantage of her trust by sabotaging her) has got to be bittersweet for him. He gets to spend time with her and help give her away to somebody else (Gray). That has to hurt.  
**

 **Next time, in the final chapter of** ** _[Mazeverse]_** ** _Anniversary: Special, Just Because_** **,** **Gray opens Juvia's gift:** _"Someone likes you!" chirped Happy._

 **Stop back next Friday for the next installment, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


	7. Epilogue B: In which Gray is Sheepish

**So how bad is it that I forgot it was Friday...? Life is crazy these days. At any rate... Happy Friday! XD  
**

 **I'm doing something a little different with this one. I originally wrote this mini-chapter as a short epilogue, but my beta felt a little cheated by the ending. Even though I did extend the scene, I don't really like it as much. Compromise: I'll post both with an A/N in the middle so you can see it both ways.  
**

 **Waffels : Aww, thanks! ;) I have a lot of fun writing interactions between those two. **

**\- K. Chandler**

* * *

"Look, guys! Gray's here," said Lucy. She waved brightly.

"Morning, Lucy. Flame-Brain." Gray greeted his teammates as he entered the guild hall.

"So, you _didn't_ walk all the way to Crocus, Ice Block," said Natsu.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Gray arched an eyebrow.

"Lucy said that you were walking to Crocus."

Lucy crossed her arms. "That wasn't what I said at all! Only you would come up with something that stupid."

"It's not stupid! And you're the one who came up with it."

"Gray!" Mira waved him over to the bar. "Juvia left this here for you."

"Oh. Did she?" Gray cringed as he recognized the little gift bag that Mira pulled out from behind the counter. He still owed Juvia an apology or something.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Natsu.

"It's a present!" Happy sang out helpfully.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Natsu.

"Someone _likes_ you!" chirped Happy.

"Who's it from?" Natsu asked.

Gray scowled. "None of your business."

"Oh, come on, man!"

"Natsu!" scolded Lucy, cuffing him on the back of the head. "He doesn't want to talk about it, okay?"

"I was just asking, geez!"

With Natsu distracted, Gray reached into the bag, the tissue paper crunching under his fingers. He pulled out a sheet of stationary with a cheerful blue butterfly in the corner. He let his eyes rake over the florid script, surprised at the simplicity of the words.

 _Gray, Sorry about yesterday. I get a little excited sometimes. I hope you're feeling better! - Juvia_

Gray dug deeper. His fingers brushed cold metal. Curiously, he closed his fist around the object and pulled it out for examination. It was a belt buckle.

He ran his thumb over the Fairy Tail emblem, shoulders drooping as guilt tightened around his chest.

Juvia really was a sweet girl.

And he was a jerk. Again.

He really needed to apologize. She deserved that much, at least.

* * *

 **Way to keep it classy, Juvia!  
**

 **This was the original ending that I had in mind for this piece. It's a little bittersweet, but I like it because it shows how strong Juvia is and how much she's changed as a result of the Mazeverse timeline. (** ** **Compare this to the anime's creepy body-pillow ending; I know it was meant to be funny, but come on! If I were Gray, I'd be super weirded out.)**** **It may not feel like a victory, but Juvia's definitely won the battle. The war's not over yet, though. It also leaves Gray in conflict and the tension sets us up for more drama in a future story. Plus,** ** **leaving them hanging makes the payoff all the sweeter.****

 ** **And both of our boys are winners, even though they didn't meet up and hug it out (that would have been pretty funny...) both of them did find a friend to grieve with. Yes, I teased romantic undertones in both scenes (mostly to be contrary and play against expectations, 'cause that's how I roll), but that's not what's important. It's the idea of having someone to lean on and trust, even when that trust looks different for different people. (Lyon chose to talk; Gray didn't say a word.)****

 ** **And here's the extended part of the scene, which picks up right where we left off:  
****

* * *

He really needed to apologize. She deserved that much, at least.

He wondered if he should try to take her to lunch or something. Or send flowers? Everyone said that flowers were supposed to mean sorry, right? Or was that chocolate? He could never remember.

He really was awful at this sort of thing.

Maybe he should just write her a note and be done with it. And he was tempted to do just that, except it felt like too much of a cop out.

Gray was still trying to figure out what to do when he walked into someone on his way out of the guild.

"Oops, sorry. I should have been watching—" Gray trailed off when he saw who it was.

Juvia blinked back at him, her eyes wide.

"Oh, Gray. It's you," she said. She sounded almost shy and uncertain. She took a tentative step backwards. "Juvia was just…" she shrugged, turning away slightly.

Gray's chest tightened at her reaction. He'd really upset her. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings like that.

Juvia shuffled to the side, as if to move out of his way or maybe step around him.

"Juvia. Juvia, wait," he said, catching her just above the elbow.

"Did you need something from Juvia? I mean, from me?"

"Well, no. Not exactly. I just…" He released her, hastily jamming his hands in his pockets.

Juvia looked at him curiously.

He had promised to be kinder to her, hadn't he? If there ever was a time, this was it.

"I… didn't mean to snap at you the other night," said Gray, his eyes fixed on a point next to his toes. "Sorry. I guess can be kind of a jerk sometimes," he added ruefully.

Gray tensed, bracing himself to be tackled by the energetic Water Mage. But that hug never came. He looked up at her, slack-jawed when she just shook her head.

"It's fine. I understand. Lyon told me about it," she said with a shrug.

Gray was surprised at how well Juvia was taking all of this. Normally, her reactions tended to overwhelm him, making it hard for him to pay attention to anything else. But now, she really did seem like a nice girl.

Now, what she was hang around with the likes of Lyon for was another matter entirely, but he'd let that one go for now.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up," he said instead.

"So did it work?" Juvia's lips curved upwards, her face lighting up with glee.

He'd never noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled.

It made him want to smile too.

"Yeah. Totally did."

* * *

 **So there you have it! It's not a strong moment of connection for these two; they've still got a long way to go if they want to make this work. It's the last chapter of this fic, but the story is far from over. Much more conflict and confusion coming up! XD  
**

 **Hopefully, by now you're starting to feel like your ship is in jeopardy (whomever you're rooting for). That means I'm doing my job right. ;)** ** ** **I plan to put couples together, break them up, toss them in a blender (repeatedly, in some cases) and make them _earn_ their happy ending, whatever that means. Fair warning: we're going to start seeing pieces with angsty, unresolved endings as we get more tangled up. That's how love works. It can be a beautiful thing, but it sure is frustrating.****** ** **  
****

 **Juvia still has one other gift to give. Remember what it is? Gajeel's guitar strings. See what he does with them in next week's new story. Hint: it involves Levy! Time to prep another corner of the maze...  
**

 **Check out my profile next Friday for _[Mazeverse] Serenade_ , or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
